Don't Forget?
by xXCaitieCat
Summary: this is my first songfic/oneshot for fanfiction so I hope you guys like it XD it is based on Demi Lovato's song Don't Forget ovbiously XD please R&R KT


Hey guys this is my first songfic and it is for the song 'Don't Forget' by Demi Lovato staring Demi lovato as Mitchie Torres, random mystery dude and Joe Jonas as Shane Grey. Please R&R but most importatly enjoy XD

* * *

'Don't Forget'-Demi Lovato

_**did you forget**_

_**that I was even alive**_

_**did you forget**_

_**everything we ever had**_

_**did you forget**_

_**did you forget**_

_**about me**_

"what are you saying you didn't mean it and you still love me! how can u cheat on me but still love me!" I angrily screamed through my tears at the man who was supposed to be my soulamte, my best friend, my one and only, but mostly. My boyfriend.

"I still love you that was just an accident, you have been on tour with the one and ONLY Connect 3 and filming Camp Rock with SHANE its so easy to see chemistry between you two like you never did anything with him!" he started shouting ridiculous accusations at me.

"What do you mean! I never did anything with him. ANY of them, but you happen to date someone else while going out with ME! so dont try and turn this around on me. If you didnt love me anymore you shouldve told me! not go behind my back-oh sorry TOO LATE you already did! If you never wanted to be with me than why would you say you loved me why would you be with me instead of being with that slut in the first place!" I screamed at him again.

**_Did you regret (did you regret)_**

_**Ever standing by my side **_

**_Did you forget (did you forget)_**

**_what we were feeling inside_**

**_now I'm left_**

**_to forget_**

**_about us_**

"I'm sorry, I know I should have told you earlier, but I didnt want to hurt you" After that sentence I couldnt take it anymore I screamed in frustration and pain but before I could run he grabbed my wrist.

"wait! please. I do still love you, I just love someone else more. you get, it right?" I couldnt believe what he was saying.

"if you really DID love me you wouldnt have dated some other girl behind my back! you wouldnt have lied to me! you wouldnt have betrayed me! you wouldnt have forgotten me!" I screamed at him before slapping him and running off, tears streaming down my face. I didnt know where I was running, but I didnt care.

_**But somewhere we went wrong**_

_**We were once so strong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**You can't forget it**_

It started raining, I couldnt tell what were tears and what was water but I kept running until I found myself in the park. I sat down on the swing and let the tears flow in heavy turrents of water. I just cant believe that he did this to me, I thought he was the one, I thought me being away was going to make us stronger, but apparantly I was wrong. he ripped out my heart instead

_**We had it all**_

_**We were just about to fall**_

_**Even more in love**_

_**Than we were before**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**I won't forget**_

_**About us**_

"I Mitchie Torres, promise to never fall inlove again no matter what my heart tells me!" I swore, screaming to the heavens while the rain slowly started to ease up as thin rays of sun slowly started seeping through the dark clouds. I sat back down on the swing breathing heavy while I let the body shaking sobs take over once more.

**_But somewhere we went wrong_**

**_We were once so strong_**

**_Our love is like a song_**

**_You can't forget it_**

I didnt realise at the time but someone was sitting on the park bench near me. the person slowly stood up but I couldnt see who it was through the rain.

"Mitchie? Mitchie is that you?!" It was Shane, I couldnt help it, but I didnt want to see him so,I started to run in the other direction. I couldnt let Shane see me like this, even if he was my best friend other than Alex I couldnt let him see me in this pain.

**_Somewhere we went wrong_**

**_We were once so strong_**

**_Our love is like a song_**

**_You can't forget it at all _**

"Mitchie wait!" Shane yelled running after me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I dont know how many minutes we were standing there like that, me crying into his chest.

"Mitchie? Mitchie please tell me whats wrong?" I looked up at him, his eyes were so full of concern. So. I told him everything, he pulled me into another hug and I just kept crying and crying.

_1 Month Later_

**_And at last_**

**_All the pictures have been burned_**

**_And all the past_**

**_Is just a lesson that we've learned_**

**_I won't forget_**

**_Please don't forget us_**

"Hey Mitchie how are you feeling today? you ok?" Shane asked, it had been like that every morning since 'that day' in the park a month ago. I have been living with the Shane and his family for that whole month because we had been on and off of tour and filming Camp Rock 2. Shanes voice was so full of concern, but for the first time in a month I actually felt ok. I started to smile.

"I-uh-Yes! yes I feel great! the best I have in a month to be exact" I exclaimed flashing him my signature grin. I saw a smile slowly started creeping onto Joes face.

"aaagghhh!" Shane screamed before engulfing me in a huge bear hug.

"It is so good to see that gorgous smile again" Shane said engulfing me in another hug when he whispered in my ear _"does this mean you are over him_?" his breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine and I caught my breath. I stood there schocked for a second. am I? Shane noticed and took it the wrong way. he immediately let go and looked at me.

"Look I'm sorry I shouldnt have asked. it was wrong of me. I went to far. I'm sorry I-" I cut off his rambling, slowly nodding my head.

"Yes Shane I am over him, I will never forget him or what we had but I am over him, the pain is almost completely gone." I started smiling again when Shane hugged me again I whispered to him.

_"thankyou_." he let go of me and smiled, he looked at me, deep in my eyes as if he was searching for something when finally he asked.

"you remember that promise you made on that one rainy day last month in the park. are you really going to keep that promise? because I would be really heart broken if you did." Shane just stood there, did I hear him right?! did he just say he was in love with me and he wanted me to fall in love with him. it was so scary to even think about that emotion again

_**Somewhere we went wrong**_

_**Our love is like a song**_

_**But you won't sing along**_

**_You've forgotten about us _**

Shane suddenly kissed me, it was light and very quick because he soon realised what he had done.

"oh. I'm. So. Sorry. I didnt mean to. I uh-" I interupted his stuttering with my own lips.

"No, I didnt keep the promise very well now did I" I smiled up at him.

**_Don't forget_**

"Mitchie I will never forget about you or EVER let you go." Joe said smiling down to me.

"Thats all I ever wanted"

* * *

OK I know Joe and Demi arent dating in real life and I dont know if they ever will and I'm not saying they should so dont hate or bash me k XD lol hope you guys liked it and please R&R

TTFN

~KT~


End file.
